Strategist
'Strategists''' are specialists in using tactics to manipulate the battlefield. Normally, strategists fight with their heads, rather than with weapons. Strategists can be officially ranked as high as a Great General to as mundane as a Commander. They also plan in advance, such as viewing the battlefield just to grab the tactics they use and commanded it according to their ideas Abilities Strategists are able to use the natural formations of any given battlefield to their advantage with the intent of minimizing causalities and using the least necessary manpower to slay their foes efficiently. Strategists are able to open gaps in enemy defenses through the use of clever manipulation and finish the enemy off with single, decisive, surprise attacks. As Mou Ten mentioned about Ka Ryo Ten, good strategists are able to conduct battles on a regional scale. Advanced Strategies/Tactics Ryuudou/Ryudoryoku Only 2 generals have been known to use the Ryuudou tactic: Go Hou Mei and Ri Boku, with the only one who has been able to accomplish it without viewing it being the latter. The only known general who has been able to counter the Ryuudou tactic is Duke Hyou, first retreating against Go Hou Mei when he used it, then solving the tactic with his personal guards of 25 or so men against Ri Boku in Bu Pass. Rindou The Rindou is an odd tactic that even Great General Mou Gou had only heard of through rumors. The only known user of it is Rin Ko of Ren Pa's 4 heavenly kings, to slay General Ei Bi of the Mou Gou Army. It works by having 2 groups of cavalry run in circles for a long time, to goad the enemy into reinforcing the sides of their formation, when the true target is the center, or wherever the enemy commander lies. Rin Ko has been able to break through the famous Ou Ki's defensive formations and even cut him with this tactic. Assault Echelon Formation Assault Echelon Formation is an advanced form of Echelon formation, that was first used by Ri Haku, a well-known defensive general, against Mou Bu in the Battle of Bayou. In the battle against the Coalition Army, Shou Hei Kun told Mou Bu to use this tactic when Kan Mei, commander-in-chief of the Chu Army finally came out. It involves using a diagonal formation to hit the opposing army, thus transmitting a shock wave throughout the entire line. Soldiers hit will move back 3 steps, then the next 2 steps, and so on. Enemies hit by both waves will be pushed 4 steps back. Though only a few steps, even a small disruption can cause whole armies to rout, and that is when your army charges in to eradicate the enemy. However, This tactic is difficult to perform by even the most skilled strategists, so this tactic is considered too impractical for use. Snake The Snake is a tactical formation used to envelop charging enemies so they are trapped on all sides. It relies on the movement of the troops simultaneously to ensnare or surround their opponent as they make contact with the army using the formation. It is most likely named for its versatility on the battlefield in terms of the troop movements when using the move. The only known user of this formation in the series is Ri Haku. Hourai Hourai is a tactical formation involving building human walls to block escape routes of the enemy. Shou Hei Kun used this tactic to entrap the Duke of Juuteki. Shells and Joints Formation A Kou used this ability from Ou Sen himself. The tactic was a defensive one, building jointing defenses, with gaps for support units to be sandwiched between waves of walls. Psychological Warfare The most terrifying or horrific tool a Strategist or a Tactician will use. Anything to unnerve or drop the morale of their opponents was used just to weaken them. The most prolific user of the tactic is Kan Ki, such as massacring civilians (countless times), burning enemies alive (Kan Ki does to Wei captives and during the Battle of Kankoku Pass), making an impaled human forest (to unnerve Kai Shi Bou), making human arcs from corpses (against Ki Sui Army), disguises as enemies to infiltrate and kill officers (like they did to Gen Pou and Haku Ki Sai), and more. Strengths and Weaknesses The Strategist's strength was all about planning. First, planning the battlefield in advance by surveying the area where the battle will enable them to formulate a strategy to be used. Then, their logistics were a priority. Supplies were planned in advance to stretch their duration. Then, both there and their opponent's formations were also emphasized. In order to counter an enemy, they spy upon positions of their enemies. Lastly, at the heat of the battle, they appear just to raise morale to their troops. Their weaknesses vary. One, if their logistics are cut off, their troops were in short of energy to do their bidding. Then, if an enemy caught the smell of their tactic, the enemy will conduct a counterattack or a counter-strategy against them. The strategist also requires range in order to focus, if an enemy came out of their safe range, the strategist either face them or retreat. Also, if the enemy is a fellow Strategist, they never guess what the enemy is thinking. If the enemy is an Instinctual General, they need a counter in haste. And lastly, if their cards are out on the table, and nothing else is effective, they just broke down. Key tips for Aspiring Strategists According to Mou Ki, studying at strategist academies is the fastest path towards becoming a strategist. One will always find their "aptitude" as a strategist tested on the first battle. There the strategist learns whether or not he possesses the "aptitude" to become a real strategist. Without that, the aspiring strategies will never be able to function as one matter how much talent they hold. Students who are still tabletop tacticians do not truly know the horror of warfare. It is unclear whether or not they will be able to function even while enemies with killing intent march towards them, and so many aspiring strategists are slain because they are paralyzed in their first battle, unable to give orders and defeated. Strategists Category:Terminology Category:Military Position Category:Military Tactics